A New Life
by KatieKatBar
Summary: Alex Rider becomes a vampire after Bella saved him from a certain death, but there's a different clan of vampires coming to Forks. This story is a very funny yet strange story. This story takes place AFTER Breaking Dawn and Crocodile Tears.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella's POV

It had been almost two and a half years since I was turned into a vampire and it was the first time I hunted at night, usually we hunted during the day when it was sunny but we were desperate. It was a dark moonless night and Edward and I were hunting since we hadn't hunted for weeks, it has been more difficult to hunt because the animals we hunt were hibernating; besides the ones we could catch were skinny and didn't have much blood for us to feed from. We were deep in the woods when I smelled something mouth-watering, it was a human, and badly injured human… Edward smelt it too and I knew that he was hoping that it was dead so that we could feast off it; we decided to check it out.

We came across a clearing; I was horrified by the sight that lay before me, there, lying motionless on the cold snow covered ground was a boy no more than fifteen. The snow around him was bloody and the delectable stench was almost over powering to me but I kept my strength not to feast off the suffering child, Edward did not feel the same way. He made a move forward but I intercepted the attack, I would not let this human boy die or suffer any longer. "Bella let me drink, please! He's dying and we might as well make it short!" "No, I will not let you kill him!" I growled protectively, my motherly instinct was strong and could not over power it. "Imagine our daughter in this position, would you kill her for a stupid drink!" "Of course not but Nessie will never be in this position! Besides, we would transform her into a full vampire if that were ever to happen." His argument gave me an idea and he must have guessed what I was thinking since he shook his head. "Don't think about it Bella, besides, you think you're strong but you're not that strong!" I didn't listen to him, I bent down and removed the teen's shirt and bit down on the boy's chest, he moaned in agony. While I let go unwillingly of the boy I noticed the several scars and the two bullet wounds, one old and one still bleeding, probably the cause of his state. If I ever found out who put this innocent child in this state I would easily let Jasper feed off them slow and painfully and leave them just enough blood to survive but before they would turn into vampires themselves I would rip off there heads and let them burn on earth and in hell.

Edward could no longer stay and watch the scene and he left leaving me and the boy in the cold outdoors and then sun started to rise so I brought the boy out from the clearing to under a tree (which was no problem because of my awesome vampire abilities). It was probably about half past seven, eight hours after I had bitten the boy, when he started to finally stir and moan and I noticed the his wound was slowly but surely healing. For the first time that day I thought about bringing him home to the Cullen's house, my house, I picked him up gently and kept him close to my chest and I ran home where he got properly treated and we found out who he was, Alex Rider.


	2. Changes

***Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the Twilight characters***

Chapter 1

Alex's POV

As I looked out a rather large window overlooking the woods I couldn't help but muse over the fact that only a short time ago I had been running for my life through those woods while being shot at by a crazed lunatic after my cover had been blown. I had been shot in the chest, for the second time since MI6 has made me work for them, and the madman left me there lying in blood covered snow to die. The pain had been excruciating but it was nothing compared to the pain I went through after Bella bit me. I did not understand what was happening to me why I had to experience this torture but I did not cry out or beg for death it would have made me look weak and I am very grateful now that I had resisted the urge to scream in agony.

When I woke up for the last time in all of my existence, three days after I had been brought to this place, the first thing I thought of was Jack, my housekeeper and guardian. She had been captured along with me and I needed to know if she was ok, my whole life passed threw my mind so vivid as if I was there and after when I tried to go back to some of my memories they were a little fuzzy around the edges. I was about to open my eyes when I herd a man say something.

-Bella, do you know who you bit?

-No and yes. I know that I've bitten a poor innocent child who needed my help and who was severely injured and suffered from poor nutrition.

_I snickered softly so that no one could hear me when the women, Bella apparently, said __innocent._

-My Bella, my dear Bella, this boy is not innocent, he's a fifteen year old boy who has a reputation as a spy and he is DEFINITELY NOT innocent by the looks of his memories.

_Memories? He could see my memories? This was confusing! I wanted to butt in, but I also wanted to hear what else these people wanted to say about me._

-Edward, how do you know if he's on the good side or the bad side?

-I, uh… don't…

-EXACTLY!

-Bell-

-I don't want to hear it! I believe that this child is on the good side!

-…but!

-I said I didn't want to hear it! Case closed!

I couldn't help but laughing after those last few words that came from the couple (which now I identified as Bella and Edward). I opened my eyes to see both Bella and Edward staring at me, both perplexed. I couldn't help but burst in laughter and Bella smiled. "So, you're awake." Edward ruined my happy moment, "Yeah, so what?" A little girl came in the room. "So, so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you… (1.)" The little girl sang as she walked up to Bella. "Hey mommy! Do you like my song?" MOMMY! This girl was barely and adult! "It's beautiful Nessie," "Thanks, I'm glad you're finally paying attention to me, you've been stuck in this room watching that weirdo in the bed…" "NESSIE!" "What?" "Don't say that!" "Why? He's unconscious." I butted in "Actually, I'm not." The girl's (Nessie) eyes grew big, "Oops." "Yeah, oops…" Bella glared at her, "I know, I know. I'll go to my room…" Bella smiled and gave her a nudge out the door. "Sorry about that," She apologized, "No problem, I've been called worse…" I remembered the kids at school calling me druggie behind my back. "Druggie?" Edward grinned. "Hey! What is up with you reading my thoughts!? STOP THAT!" He laughed, "Sorry, it's my power." I frowned, "Well, I don't want you reading my mind!" I wanted to just disappear and the next thing I herd was Bella gasp, "Where did he go!?"

I learned later that I had become a vampire and that Bella and Edward were too and Nessie was HALF vampire. I also learned that some vampires had powers and, well, you can guess… My power is, no offense to other vamps, but it is the best! I mean, what is better than turning invisible?! It was sure to help me when I go to kill the head of MI6, Alan Blunt, for blackmailing me to go on missions. I guess that thought should have stayed hidden, but of course, stupid Edward read my mind like a book! "YOU SHALL NOT GO OFF KILLING, uh… oh yeah! YOU SHALL NOT GO OFF KILLING ALAN BLUNT! I am also not an idiot." "Well, he deserves to die!" "Shouldn't you go kill the head of Scorpia instead!?" "They're evil, but they haven't used me." "Yes, but-" I didn't want to hear it so I used my power to my own advantage and I turned invisible. "HEY! Don't you go invisible on me young man! Alex? Alex! ALEX!!" I silently walked out the room but I bumped into Rosalie. "Alex?" "EDWARD WANTS TO KILL ME! MUST HIDE!!" Rosalie looked confused then grinned, uh oh. "Don't worry; I'll get a kick out of watching Edward look for you!" She giggled and left, I sighed. I turned around to see Edward walk out the room waving his arms in front of him like a blind person and he was calling my name, Rosalie started to laugh hysterically. Edward was about to touch me when I took the slightest twitch out of his way so that he JUST passed me. Things got REALLY funny when Emmet and Jasper joined the search too and all the females of the house watched and laughed as they tried to find me. I went right in between Edward and Emmet and I slapped Edward hard on the back, he turned around and tried to grab me but instead grabbed Emmet by the shirt and lifted him of the ground, every one else laughed when they knew that I had done this, I could picture smoke coming out of Edwards ears, it didn't help when I tapped Edward on one shoulder, then the next, back and forth. "I'm going to kill you Alex!" I laughed and ran up the stairs.

I opened a window and I jumped out the window and started to climb up a tree when something caught my eye, three girls and two boys running rapidly threw the forest, coming straight towards our house… It was obvious, they were vampires and they wanted something, I had to stop playing my game and warn the others…

**1. I know that this is really retarded, but I just HAD to put that in there, it was driving me insane, plus I needed some extra comedy.**


	3. New Friends

Chapter 2

Elsie's POV

We ran to the trees and I looked up for a split second and noticed a boy high up in a tree, I turned to Kayla, "Hey, Kayla?" "Yeah…" She turned my way and her eyes grew wide. "Look out!" Too late, I slammed into a tree, but luckily for my awesome hard vampire skin, it only hurt a little since I went threw the tree itself, behind us were our boyfriends, Isaac and Jason, and trailing behind (as usual) was Diana. "Diana! Don't look at the past of those stupid trees, it's all the same! They don't move you know!" Diana could see in the past of any object she wants. "But I'm looking at the past of the animals too…" "THERE LIVES ARE TOO SHORT FOR THERE TO BE ANYTHING INTERESTING! BESIDES, WE DON'T HAVE TIME! WE NEED TO ASSASSINATE ALEX RIDER!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs angrily, but she stopped. "Uh, Elsie?" "WHAT?" I shouted, "There are vampires here…" "A single vampire won't kill us!" She started to count on her fingers. "One, two, three, four…" _Uh oh,_ I thought. "five, six, seven, eight…" _Really uh oh!_ "How many are there?" I asked warily. "There are nine and a half." "WHAT!? I didn't know you could count halved!? Is there a vampire cut in half or something because that doesn't exactly count…" "No, there a half vampire half human one." She corrected, I started to panic. "Don't worry," Kayla said, "We can use our super awesome powers of mind control!" I sighed in relief. Kayla and I can manipulate people in different ways, I can possess any thing I want and Kayla can get any one to do what she wants. "Uh, guys…" "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?!" We both screamed as we turned around to face Diana. "One of the vampires, her name is Bella…" "WE DON'T CARE ABOUT HER NAME!" "Any way, anything that involves the mind doesn't effect her…and she can protect others…" "NOOO!!!" Kayla and I screamed in harmony. "Uh, guys." "WHAT NOW! IT CAN'T GET MUCH WORSE!!" Diana grimaced, "Look behind you..." We turned around to see eleven people, one of them half vampire, one of them a mutt, and the rest 100% pure vampire. "Uh, hi?" I said as Kayla cowered behind Jason. "Hi Jacob, Renesme, Alex, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme!" I muttered to Diana, "Don't show off bitch." "What?!"

Hi, as you know, my name is Elsie and I'm head of a vampire clan, I'm short and I'm always hungry. My clan composes of five vampire teens, five AWESOME vampire teens. My boyfriend is Isaac, I turned him into a vampire myself because I thought he was hot and vampires are hot so I decided that hot guy + vampire = the ultimate hottie! My BFVFFE (Best female vampire friend for existence) and sister is Kayla, she's technically seventeen years younger than me and her boyfriend (Which is also the vampire that bit her) is Jason, a tan color skin teen, and last and least Diana, she always loves to show off her disturbing skills of being able to see any things past. Anyway, back to the story...

"Uh oh..." Kayla said but I, being leader and all... "Hey!? Since when are you leader?!" "Kayla?! What are you doing in my part?" "Correcting your horrible spelling mistakes." "What? I have no spelling mistakes!" "Yes you do." "Anyway, I'm leader because I'm the oldest." "No you're not." "You too Diana? Get out! Out, out, out!!" God! Teens these days... As I was saying, I'm leader because I'm the one who collected vampire teens to create this clan so that is that! Anyway, being leader and all I was not about to give up! "We came here to find out whether or not other vampires claimed this territory, but I guess there have already been..." One of the female vampires frowned. "Were not deaf you know, we herd you saying that you were going to kill poor innocent Alex..." "I'M NOT INNOCENT FOR THE LAST TIME BELLA!" "If you say so honey." I rolled my eyes, "It's not polite to eaves drop you know..." Bella frowned "Eaves dropping? You screamed it; the whole town could have heard it!" Darn it, they were winning! "Were assassins OK? We need to get a living and we're too young to get a real good job! Do you have a problem with that?"

Pity passed on Bella's face after I said that, point one for the assassins. "I'm so sorry; we'll pay you double what they paid you if you leave Alex alone, OK?" "OK! That will be fifty blood bags please!" "WHAT!" I rolled my eyes, "We don't kill humans, we drink the blood bags that are going to be soon expired, and that's what they pay us." She turned towards Carlisle, "Could you please go get fifty blood bags Carlisle, please?" He frowned, this was time for our awesome powers, and I pushed into Carlisle mind and told him, "I will go get the bags." In a hypnotic tone he repeated what I said and left. Kayla glanced in my direction and smiled, she knew that I was the one who made Carlisle go get our prize.

When he came back from the fifth trip we grabbed our blood, before we left I noticed the color of Alex's eyes, they were red. "Alex is a vampire?" He nodded, I turned towards Kayla and a huge grin crossed my face. "So that means technically he's not alive." "Yup." He said, my grin widened and Kayla too grinned. "That means we can tell the boss that Alex is dead and we still get our pay! Cool!" Bella frowned, "Hey that's not fair!" Kayla pushed into the minds of all of the vampires they all said in harmony, "We will not let Bella chase the awesome vampires." "You're controlling them!" Bella shouted, "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" We started to leave then I turned around, "By the way, you guys seem OK so would you like to come over to our house tomorrow at ten?" Bella frowned, "Why would we want to go to your house?" "Because we're awesome?" Kayla replied. "Why else?" I made all of the other people (that means everyone but stupid Bella) say, "We will come to 597 Dracula St. at 10:00am." "Cool." I said and we turned around, I heard Bella grunt. I possessed one of the trees, the one with a branch over Bella's head and I made the branch fall right on her head, the branch cracked when it hit her hard head. "Ha! I know that was you but you failed!" She shouted at me, I only smiled as I possessed the whole tree and made IT fall on Bella's head. She fell down and all I heard was her moan, "I'm OK, but you still haven't won yet!" I possessed ALL the trees around her and one by one they piled on that annoying Bella's head and she admitted that we won this round.

**Author's Note: You have now met one of the awesome new characters that I have created, but wait until you read what happens in chapter three.**


	4. Tea Parties and Tantrums

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I'm writing this story with my good friend ****Graceful Swan 29**** who Kayla is based off of and we haven't had the time to get together and work on it. **

Chapter 3

Kayla's POV

"Why the hell did you invite them over again?!" I complained for the fiftieth time today as we were preparing for our guests.

"Because, I like parties and I like them." Elsie replied then muttered, "Except for Bella, she's ugly and she's a pain in the ass…"

"Don't swear it's not lady like …" I told her sternly, swearing was the only thing I took seriously.

"Ass isn't a swear word, if you say a**-h*** then it's swearing but otherwise it means donkey or butt."

I gave her an incredulous look, "I just told you not to swear you idiot."

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your older sister by seventeen years missy!" She hated when I mouthed off or called her an idiot because she always "claimed" to be smarter (even though she failed a grade… or two… or five… I can't remember…

"Did you get the blood muffins out of the oven?" she asked, I always wondered how she could possibly make ALL of the ingredients out of blood by simply drying it or boiling it or other stuff like that!

"No, why was I supposed to?" She glared at me.

"They're probably burnt!" She stared at the oven, possessed it, opened the door itself, turned the oven off, possessed the muffin tray, and pulled the muffins out herself.

"You're lucky they're not burnt or I would have grounded you young lady!" I thought, _Yeah, yeah, whatever idiot…_

The door bell rang, "Oh great, clan veggies are here…"

"Now be nice Kayla and please answer the door for me, I'm busy with the blood pudding."

"Fine…" I went to the door opened it and stared at the crew.

"Sorry, we don't want you here." I slammed the door in their shocked faces.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Elsie shouted, "You're grounded! Go to your room!" I didn't go she couldn't make me and I knew she didn't want me to leave so I just sat on the stairs as Elsie possessed the door and opened it.

"Sorry about that," She shouted, "Come on in sorry Kayla's being b****-" I cut her off.

"No swearing I told you already!"

"Right, little kids…"

"NO! BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE SWEARING AND YOU SHOULD NOT CALL YOU'RE ONLY SISTER THAT!"

"Right… and the fact that there's a little kid…" I grunted and glared at our guests. There were eleven of them, Diana had told us there names, I could just barely remember them, there was Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesme, the kid we tried to assassinate (Alex), and a thing that smelled of wet dog named Jacob. Jasper's pupils were large, probably from the delicious smell of Elsie's cooking.

"Anyone want a drink?" Elsie asked when she came out of the kitchen with two trays, one with a wine bottle full of blood and a small jug of milk, the other tray was full of wine glasses and had one kiddy cup. I came down not to talk to these dweebs but to get a drink of blood; I took the wine bottle, not bothering with the cup and said.

"I'm going to go to my room; anything is more fun than this lame-o tee party…" I decided to invite Jason to come to my room to have a drink and maybe a make-out session._ Hot!_ Edward smiled a grin, I wondered why until he said it.

"Why don't you tell everyone that you want to invite Jason with you?" Edward said, and amused look passed his face.

"Are you doing that mind reading thing again!?" I said, upset that he had read my thoughts. Jason stood up.

"I'll join you if you want…" I smiled.

"Ok, go ahead, I just hope that I don't catch you two making out again." If I could blush I would have been beat red…

"Yeah, well it's not like I didn't catch you with Isaac!" She didn't look happy.

"You're right because I always make sure to lock the door and I can hear you coming!"

"At least I knock before coming in unlike some… morons." I was going to say idiot but I didn't want to in front of Renesme.

"Mom, what are they talking about, I'm confused…." Renesme said as she looked up at her mother.

"You do not want to know…" Elsie responded, "I was scarred for life!" She smiled.

"Ok, thank you for warning me…" She said.

"I'm going to leave now…" I said and took Jason's hand, we went to my room and did a long session of making out…

**Another Author's Note: Please read and review, we want your opinions.**

**P.S. While you're at it please read Taken by Graceful Swan 29.**


	5. Author's Note

***Author's not****e***

**I'm sorry to say that I shall not update for a bit for I may have found a publisher interested in my own story so I'll be working on that for the next week. Sorry for any inconveniences. **

**-**KatieKatBar


End file.
